The Miko, Youkai and Fate
by Faerieschyld
Summary: Kagome is from another time and had been trained long and hard as a miko who could defend herself. After InuYasha accuses her of the unthinkable, she ends up traveling alone, only to meet new allies of the wolf kind.
1. Chapter 1

**THE MIKO, YOUKAI AND FATE**

Anime/Manga » Inuyasha »

Author: Faerieschyld

Fiction Rated: M- English- Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure - Kag/Kog & all the rest of the Inu gang

This story is coming off of ideas I had from Warrior Shrine Priestess, which I am not happy with in the way in which it is going right now and I am definitely going to reedit or combine into this story as I do want to keep all the ideas I have about Kagome. I'm a little tired of her being portrayed as so wimpy in the manga/anime sometimes. So remember those thoughts earlier were mine! :)

If anyone's wondering about Kagome's outfit, if any of you had ever played FF 12, (not X-2), I got the idea from Princess Ashe's clothing. I really got tired of her wandering off without any weapons, so that's why I came up with her 3 hidden blades. Geez, if Sango can have one why not. I went on-line and researched hidden weapons, and hence came up with her knife on her wrist. I even drew my son's bow to see if there was any way it could be possible, although unrealistic. It wouldn't get caught on the string of the bow. (Hopefully)! When she presses the button on her "hidden knife/blade" just think of how Spidey's hand looks when he shoots out his web.

I do not own Inuyasha as that story is completly RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S, (lucky her). If I had my way, the well would always stay open,and Kouga could travel through it too, and since this is my story it probably will.

So enough of that and on we go.

**BLACK WOLF**

The wolf ran swiftly and almost madly through the thickly wooded forest, his black fur and tail swept back in the wind, his tongue hanging out as it gasped for breath and spittle dripping from his open muzzle. It knew it was in it's own territory, so he was trying not to let his terror overcome him and get him lost. In his wolf mind he wondered why these youkai chasing him even dared be in the Ookami tribe lands, when they had such a strong leader that had made everything for miles around, deathly afraid of him.

As he thought of his leader, he was overcome with shame and guilt for being in this situation in the first place. His leader knew he loved to explore and had informed him time and time again, that as a young wolf he must be careful and travel with at least two or three others of his kind, and most importantly one wolf brethren must be older and wiser than he. But Oh! How he loved exploring and scenting out new sights and smells and sounds, and today he had strayed too far from the caves in which he had been born and raised, in search of the strange new scent he had detected earlier. Suddenly he was stopped short with a jerk as he was entangled in some strange human device, and with a short howl was thrown to the forest floor. Almost immediately the small,** inferior**, youkai were almost upon him.

--

The girl, who had been dozing lightly under the tree in the small camp she had set up snapped awake. Since she had been begun traveling on her own, her senses had become more aware of her surroundings, although that meant she never truly felt rested. She grabbed her bow and quiver which had been set right down by her side, and scrambled to her feet setting off at a run towards the source of the sound.

"Damn it," she thought "I wanted to catch a rabbit, not a wolf." She wondered in the back of her mind as her slim muscular legs propelled her towards the place where she had set up her snare, how a wolf **could **get caught in it as they had such a great sense of smell. She had learned this information in school and from recent experience. "Wait a minute, was there a presence of youkai also?" she thought. She picked up speed, her long raven colored, braided hair streaming behind her, her sword swung at her side, bow in hand as she quickly reached up behind her to grab an arrow readied to be fired.

She skidded into the clearing where she had set up the snare along the game trail she had spotted earlier almost at it's edge, her soft tan leather boots grabbing in the dirt and stopped as she took in the sight of the furry black exhausted wolf, caught in her snare and the youkai that were attacking it and felt guilty. After all it was her fault it was ensnared so. Therefore, she without any hesitation whatsoever, raised her bow and notched an arrow to defend the wolf, her arms moving freely in the sleeveless tan leather vest she wore, even when she knew wolves were vicious and had been known to attack many a village, she, a miko fired.

--

As the wolf was desperately snapping and biting at the lowly youkai that dared attacked a wolf of the great Ookami youkai tribe, he suddenly scented a human female. The same scent he had been following in fact, and watched in amazement as she fired an arrow at the youkai that was trying to end his life. Not just an ordinary arrow either, an arrow that had an aura of purification about it. The arrow hit the youkai cleanly and the young girl immediately fired another and another at the rest of the youkai in the clearing.

Unfortunately she failed to see the snake youkai behind her and it suddenly reached out and struck at her twice, once in the right shoulder and then the side of her leg where her knee high boots and upper thigh armour did not protect her. With a cry she fell forward, but she quickly rolled to her side and jumped to her feet, fired one last arrow and dispatched the snake. She then fell to the ground bleeding profusely from both wounds. For some unknown reason the wolf lifted his head and howled in misery for her.

--

She lay there for a minute in a haze of pain, then as she remembered the trapped wolf and heard his howl, she slowly crawled on her hands and knees toward him, the hair around her face clinging to her with sweat. As she got closer to him, she pulled one of her daggers from inside her left boot. As the snake had attacked her right leg, that made it much too painful to go and reach for her right boots hidden dagger. She didn't want to bump it anymore than necessary. She was about to attempt to free him from the snare, when it snarled menacingly and looked as if it was going to go for her throat.

She stopped and spoke softly, "Hey, if you want me to free you, I have to use this to cut through that snare." For some reason, the look on her face and in her big brown eyes and her soft voice convinced the wolf to become calmer, although he was still extremely wary of her approach with the sharp dagger.

When the girl was sure that the wolf wouldn't attack, she swiftly released him and then propped herself upright in a sitting position against the boulder near where the snare had been set and closed her eyes letting the sun dance upon her face. The wolf looked at her and then to his own surprise lay down by her side and began licking it's wounds.

--

"Oh man, I guess I'm really in trouble this time. My wounds feel pretty bad and I don't have the energy to crawl over and get my bow, and on top of that my bag is back at my camp with all it's bandages and stuff. Note to self, never ever leave without weapons **or** bag." She giggled silently in her head and felt the gentle breeze blow over her body, that combined with the warm sunlight was almost enough to put her to sleep, which would be very dangerous for her she knew. She shook her head a bit in an effort to stay awake.

She cracked open an eye and saw to her surprise that instead of running off the wolf hadn't left, but instead was lying by her and cleaning his wounds. She could see now that he was a beautiful black male wolf with gray eyes and although she could tell he was youkai, somehow she just didn't care at that point.

"Hey boy, I didn't go through all that trouble just to have both of us die here you know.", she said with a groan of pain. "Or are you just waiting to eat me?" With that said she slipped into a pain laced slumber as the wolf just ignored her words. Suddenly the black wolf saw his leader walk over and leaped up joyfully in a wolfy greeting, albeit a bit shamefully, and wondered what his leader thought of him being in the company of a wounded miko.

--

Kouga had been standing at the entrance to the den just enjoying the fresh pine, scented summer day, letting the warm breeze caress his tanned muscular body, when Ginta and Hakkaku ran up and informed him that Tioru was missing again. At that same instant the wind brought the smell of Tioru's blood, youkai, and, a human female's blood? What mess had Tioru gotten himself into now?

Growling furiously he jumped down the mountain side where the tribe lived, speed increasing with every leap, until he reached the forest floor and with the help of his shard enhanced legs, ran as only Kouga, Prince of the Ookami youkai tribe could run, in the direction of his pack member who was in trouble. Again. Ginta and Hakkaku were as close on his heels as they could be considering, as they were always ready and willing to go with him and protect their beloved friend and leader.

Kouga had just reached the edge of the clearing and what he saw completely stopped him and his whirlwind in his tracks. He saw **his **wolf caught in something, but there was a human girl defending him with bow and arrows, quite handily too. As he watched, he realized that there was a power radiating from her that could only mean she was a miko, a strong one at that. She had just taken care of the last youkai, when the snake youkai attacked her from behind. He had been so intent on watching her defend Tioru that even his keen nose hadn't detected it, but he saw how much of a fighter she was as she rolled and sprang to her feet, fired one more purifying arrow then collapsed from her two wounds.

He was about to step into the clearing then, when her next movements caused him to growl threateningly. His bluest of blue eyes sparking, he began to crouch in preparation to spring into the clearing, even though in her weakened state she was no longer capable of hurting his wolf with him around. But when he heard her soft words to Tioru he stopped again in amazement. He decided to wait and see what would happen next and watched as she freed Tioru and collapsed against the boulder, dagger still clutched in her small sturdy hand.

Her next words caused him to chuckle and then grin wolfishly, and as she fainted from her wounds, he suddenly made up his mind.

--

As Tioru looked up a bit fearfully at Kouga, tail down, no longer wagging in greeting, he looked on in surprise as Kouga reached down and gently picked up the young miko. Kouga looked over his shoulder at Tioru and said in wolf tongue, "**You** will have a lot of explaining to do later youngster.", although his face wasn't nearly as stern as it should of been.

Ginta and Hakkaku ran panting and heaving breathlessly into the clearing, and were about to ask what the hell had happened as they looked at the injured Tioru, when they ended up just standing and staring with their mouths hanging open. They watched in disbelief, as their leader who had no qualms whatsoever about sending the pack in to attack human villages, was gently, (**gently**, human, Kouga?) picking up a dark haired human female in his strong arms, and turned to them with her body limply hanging down in his grip.

"Grab that bow, and help Tioru back to the den." As they started to open their mouths he snarled, "No questions, right now!", and turned and sped back towards the wolves home. He looked down at the unconscious miko in his arms and wondered what on earth he was doing bringing her back to the caves, but he couldn't get the fact out of his mind that she had defended his wolf courageously and gotten injured in the process.

"I guess in gratitude I should at least patch her up before sending her on her way.", he thought musingly. "She sure is dressed strangely for a miko though. Her leather top is weird enough, but her short leather skirt leaves her legs bared a lot more than most human females." Even though her boots and armour covered them up fairly well, he could still tell that they were shapely, and even though Kouga was a wolf youkai, he was a **male **wolf youkai and could appreciate the sight and feel of them in his arms. Of most of the human women he had even bothered sparing a glance at in the villages his pack had attacked, almost all of them kept their bodies mostly covered, especially the miko that defended the villages.

So, just why did this miko defend his wolf anyway? There's a story there, and as Kouga was curious and it had happened on his lands where he was Prince and got his own way, he decided he would make her tell him why. With that he turned his mind back to racing onward to the den.

Ginta and Hakkaku had looked at each other in shock as Kouga ran off with the girl, and then at Tioru who was ignoring their questions. Tioru was whining and yipping and howling, letting them know that he wanted to leave **now**! At first they thought he wanted his wounds treated, but when they caught his feelings and words of worry for the human, they just decided to give up and get him back to the den. All Tioru knew was that he was in debt to the girl, and felt concern for her, and wanted to make sure she was safe and that Kouga wouldn't hurt her. Although he hadn't sensed any anger in his leader towards her, his young wolfy heart still felt compelled to make sure for him**self**! He turned and began limping his way back home, his fellow wolf brethren at his side.

--

Kouga gave a howl of greeting to his pack letting them know that everything was alright with Tioru. They responded with excited yips, howls, and whines of their own even as they looked hungrily at the girl in his arms. Kouga shook his midnight bangs in order to get them out of his eyes, and growled threateningly at them all, "This one is not for food, so stay away. I'll kill anyone who tries to eat her."

The tribe couldn't believe what they were hearing as Kouga began calling for the healers as he took her to the back towards his own private den. Some of the human shaped wolves tried to follow in hopes he might change his mind about eating her, but he snarled at them so ferociously that they ran back nervously to do any job or chore that they could think of.

When Kouga reached his quarters, he walked over to his bed of furs and carefully laid down the hurt miko, removing her quiver first, then sighed as he thought again just what in all the kami's names he was doing with her. He looked down and as his sharp, piercing blue eyes took in her punctured shoulder and the blood still trickling from it and the wound in her leg, for no reasons he could of put into words, he began to feel pity for her. His eyes softened as he ran his hands through his hair causing his brown fur headband to come off in the process.

As he ran his gaze over her, he realized that her face was beautiful. Black eyebrows, long eyelashes, slightly pink cheeks and full lips, although a bit pale from blood loss, with black shiny hair that softly curled around her face while the rest was braided almost to the middle of her back. His eyes strolled from there to her upper frame where her full, rounded chest was rising up and down softly inside her strange top, to that short skirt again, down past the brass armour covering her upper thighs, all the way down to her strange footwear. "I wonder what color her eyes are?" he wondered surprising himself, the great Kouga, Prince of the powerful Eastern Ookami youkai tribe. She even smells kind of, well, good. "I think I've even scented this smell before."

He shook these thoughts off with a quick swing of his long pony tail, and then for further emphathis a sweep of his own wolf tail. He noticed that she was still clutching tightly to her dagger and plucked it from her left hand and set it aside. He also took away her sword, and from there he looked at her leg armour and decided that it didn't look too hard to remove as it buckled on like his own chest armour. He removed the armour from her uninjured leg first, but when he took off the other one from her injured leg, the blood began to flow freely again.

"The pressure from it being kept on must of helped to suppress the bleeding," he thought. He applied more pressure to the wound with a cloth he found, careful not to injure her further with his own claws, and as it had looked deeper than he had originally thought, growled loudly again for the healers to get their asses in there now! He could hear running feet and paws and smiled to himself as his pack ran to do his bidding, even if they couldn't understand it. He looked up from his inspection of the miko's wounds to see the healers, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Tioru. One of his black brows lifted in surprise as Tioru limped up to the young miko and then looking up at his leader with determination and slight defiance in his eyes, made sure she was still O.K. with a few careful sniffs, before lying his own body down close by her head.

Kouga could tell that unless he wanted to injure Tioru even more by removing him from the miko's side, Tioru was not leaving without a fight. As the healers took over he looked at Tioru who was watching anxiously, and quirked a small grin as he thought, "Tioru, you're just damn lucky that you happen to be one of my favorites of the younger ones." Even though he tried very hard to keep this from him and the rest of the pack, because the whole tribe was his family and he loved them all deeply.

Tioru looked up at Kouga, and as he saw that he wasn't to be removed from his miko's side, whined slightly in his throat and calmed down considerably while continuing to watch her with his worried gray eyes.

A/N please let me know what you think, all comments are appreciated as long as they're not too mean! :)

.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MIKO, YOUKAI AND FATE**

Anime/Manga » Inuyasha »

Author: Faerieschyld

Fiction Rated: M- English- Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure - Kag/Kog & all the rest of the Inu gang

Some R language in this chapter, just a warning!

This story is coming off of ideas I had from Warrior Shrine Priestess, which I am not happy with in the way in which it is going right now and I am definitely going to re-edit or combine into this story, (I decided to just pull that story) as I do want to keep all the ideas I have about Kagome. I'm a little tired of her being portrayed as so wimpy in the manga/anime sometimes. So remember those thoughts earlier were mine! :)

Usagi Tenou please forgive me leaving off Serenity at the beginning of you name

I do not own Inuyasha as that story is completely RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S, (lucky her). If I had my way, the well would always stay open, and Kouga could travel through it too, and since this is my story it probably will.

So on we go again

**FRIEND**

Running, the brown back pack heavy on her shoulders, panting with exertion and sobbing with sorrow and the fear of being alone. Such **grief** breaking her heart from the unimaginable event that had turned her world upside down, and the words that had broken the bonds of trust and destroyed everything, almost her very soul...

--

She was dreaming again of that night. The night that forced her to abandon her closest friends, and most importantly, the first boy she had ever loved.

She had woken from a deep sleep, although from Shippo's soft snores beside her in her sleeping bag, and Sango and Miroku's soft inhales and exhales beside the embers of the dying fire, she could tell that they were all still asleep. Even though it still felt like the middle of the night, she could tell from the stars, which didn't seem to be twinkling as bright, and the shadows that had taken on a purplish color, instead of full dark, that it must be going on towards morning.

She wasn't quite sure what had awakened her, although when she looked up into the leafy tree nearby, she saw that Inuyasha wasn't camped out on the thick tree branch. Gone again. He had been disappearing a little to often for her lately, but what could she say or do that hadn't been said before?

--

As Kagome lay there just enjoying the peace and quiet of the early spring morning, she glanced over at the nearby forest, and what she saw made her heart fall. "Oh, shit," she thought, " It's Kikyou's soul collectors again." Kagome clapped a hand to her mouth, as a miko she felt like she shouldn't swear. But with Inuyasha gone and Kikyou near, it was really hard **not** to. "Well, should I drag my stupid self over there and listen to his lies again? Or maybe this time it was completely innocent?", she thought somewhat hopefully.

Suddenly making up her mind, she quickly removed her sleepwear and threw on her leather vest and skirt, hoping while doing so that the hentai, Miroku would stay sleeping. She glanced over and heard him talking in his sleep about women and bearing him a child. Yep, fast asleep. She stomped on her knee high boots and checked to make sure each had a dagger stashed, then buckled on her upper leg armour and wrist brace. She scooped up her bow and quiver full of arrows before setting off towards the glow of the soul collectors.

As she walked as quickly as she could in the dark, for some reason holding her bow made her think of her Grandpa, so far away 500 years in the future. To be honest, thoughts of her loving family were always there in the back recesses of her mind. He was the one who had trained her as a miko, but also hired instructors to teach her how to fight with her hands, feet, knives, swords, and bow. Although she remembered guiltily how she hated the bow and had been extremely resistant in learning that skill. Now that she was in the Sengoku Jidai, she was especially grateful for the lessons.

She had always asked him why, as a miko living in 20th century Tokyo, who'd one day be running the family shrine, she needed to know how to defend herself so well, but he'd never tell her. Because she had so much respect for him, she always dropped it. It wasn't until her first trip back from the well, that he had told her what he saw right after her birth. The aura he had seen surrounding her and the prophecy he'd been given. The prophecy which told him she'd be important in her era and another. The Shikon no Tama she would be guarding. What skills she'd need to survive in those eras. "Grandpa, thank you for believing or I'd of been in big trouble." Or bigger at least. Although if he **had** told her before she had been grabbed by Mistress Centipede and dragged down their old well, she'd of probably made a doctors appointment for him, she thought wryly.

Shaking off her thoughts, she looked around and saw that she was fairly deep in the forest now. The trees were larger and it was much darker. Up ahead she saw what she had been seeking, Kikyou and her soul collectors, but to her relief no Inuyasha. Stepping carefully now to avoid making any unnecessary noise, she looked into the small clearing and gasped. Kikyou was trapped inside a barrier filled with noxious miasma, the kind only one abomination the world had ever produced could make. Naraku! That despicable hanyou who was intent on subjugating and destroying the world. What was going on? Naraku was supposed to still have feelings for Kikyou, and she was too smart to be caught this way besides.

Kagome drew an arrow and hoped against hope that she could penetrate the barrier as she had once before purified Naraku's miasma at his castle. Yes! She could! She ran to Kikyou to gently hold her in her arms, and saw that she had five or six stab wounds that were causing her to lose, blood? Kagome never could decide what it was that had been draining from her body. For some reason, to further entrap her she had been tied up as well. As Kikyou's soul collectors were finally able to help their mistress, Kagome's brow furrowed in thought as she reached into one of her boots to grab a dagger and loosen Kikyou's bonds. Suddenly a furious voice sounded behind her.

"Kagome! How could you?" She swung around dagger in hand, and saw an enraged hanyou whose golden eyes were beginning to tint red.

"Inu, Inuyasha," she stuttered , "You can't think I'd do this do you? I found her. She was sealed in a barrier full of miasma. You know I could never hurt Kikyou, it would be wrong on so many levels. I know how it would hurt you and I love you to much to do something like this. I'm a miko sworn to help and heal people!" Her voice was rising and cracking, but with each word she spoke, the angrier he became.

His next words shattered her heart as he looked at her with hate in eyes, **hate **for her! "You're lying. You're standing there with a dagger in your hands while she's losing her life. I know you've always had doubts about Kikyou and me, but to go this far is just plain evil. Just get out of my sight. I never want to see you again, you fucking **bitch**!" He had hissed the words at her, claws outstretched and had even sliced them into her arm, only to stop when Kikyou murmured his name.

"I, I, I...", why won't he believe her? He thought she was evil?

"Just. Go. Now. Before I do something we'll all regret." By now he was growling, showing his fangs.

Kagome had stumbled back to the camp holding her arm, crying bitterly.

As she began to awake, the last fragments of her dream whispered to her, as she told Sango, Miroku and Shippo, "I didn't, I didn't, I didn't do it, you have to believe me!" to her confused friends, grabbed her things and ran off into the night.

--

With a start, Kagome woke up and realized that it had not been a dream after all. Inuyasha really had believed only what his eyes saw, not her words, in spite of everything they had already been through. He had said all those things to her, wounding her more deeply than his claws ever could. Tears started to prickle at the back of her eyes, but she mentally chanted, "Don't cry, don't cry, I have to be strong especially now that I'm on my own, can't afford to be weak."

A few deep breaths helped calm her and establish her equilibrium, and then she began to realize certain things. Her right shoulder and leg **hurt**, and she was laying on fur? She only had on underpants. Where were her clothes? At least she still had the sacred jewel shards on the necklace her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Last, she still had the brace buckled to her right wrist with the hidden blade that would spring out when she pressed the hidden button. Yes! Not completely defenseless, although it was hard not to feel that way with barely any clothes.

She lay there for a bit quietly thinking, eyes closed. "Oh yeah, I was fighting off those youkai who were attacking that poor wolf because he'd gotten caught in my snare, and then I was bitten by a snake youkai. It wasn't a poisonous youkai was it?", she thought in sudden alarm. Since she didn't feel as if she had been poisoned, she crossed that worry off her list.

She could sense the presence of three jewel shards nearby, and was pretty sure they belonged to the same person she had sighted in the surrounding forests. She had considered giving chase, but they disappeared so fast that she had to give up, to leave for another day. If Inuyasha had been with her she might of had a chance, she thought bitterly. Her mind skittered away from that thought as she continued to explore her current situation with the heightened senses she had developed. She wasn't ready to face the owner of the jewel shards just yet so she kept her eyes closed.

She could only hear the sounds of two other bodies breathing quietly in the room besides her own, although it didn't have quite the feel of a room. It felt more closed in and a bit cool. There was the smell and crackling of a fire. She then realized her wounds had been bandaged. Huh. She could also hear the sounds of yips, whines, howls, and growls off in the distance. "That's not good. I guess I better get up and find out just where I am.", although she was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to her left, and saw to her surprise the black wolf. To her relief he looked ok, although he had a bandage around his midsection and one fore paw. "Hey there again, I guess you decided not to eat me after all, hey boy? Did you figure I had enough bites taken out of me? Is that the paw that was caught in the snare? I'm so sorry, it was all my fault you were hurt."

The black wolf swept his tail back and forth happily, touched his nose to her hair, and then to her amazement began to lick her face, tickling it, making her giggle. Well it looks like he forgave her. Kagome reached out slowly with her left hand, and started stroking his thick fur. "Wow, it's so soft!" she thought, a smile on her face, the first real one she'd had in a long time.

Kagome suddenly heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see a handsome wolf youkai with midnight hair, blue eyes like the deepest ocean depths, a strong, muscular, tanned body, and a supremely confident attitude sauntering over to her. Well, well, the owner of the shards. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Just what is it with these good looking demons in this era, I thought all demons were supposed to be gross."

--

Kouga had been quietly sitting against the stone wall of his den for the last few hours, watching the young miko sleep with Tioru watching over her. The young wolf had even prevented the healers from treating his wounds, until he saw that the miko was being cared for. That had been yesterday, and since then the young woman had been sleeping. He'd been checking in occasionally on the two, making sure Tioru ate and the healers had been doing their jobs. Today he had stayed with them, tending the fire.

He figured she'd be waking up soon from the way she had been tossing and turning. His ears picked up the change in her breathing and he thought he had smelled tears. He stayed still and watched to see what she'd do, although he wondered why she had started to cry. Did her wounds bother her, or maybe she had had a bad dream? She could of, by the way she'd been moving so restlessly in her sleep. He was getting impatient for her to wake up, especially as he'd remembered where he had scented her before. It had been in his forest when he had been out running for the sheer joy of it. While the smell of honeysuckle and a woman in full bloom had been faint, it had gotten his blood roiling. He knew he'd never forget her scent again. Kouga inhaled her scent deeply, and tried to control his impatience which for him was not easy.

Suddenly, he sensed her anxiety and knew she was awake, although she kept her eyes closed. Her face had begun betraying her as her anxiety increased, and he had just about decided to say something to her, when she opened her eyes. "Finally! Now I get to see what color they are." With his keen vision even with just the glow from the fire, he could see that they were a big dark brown with a very faint hint of green. He saw to his satisfaction that they were just as beautiful as the rest of her.

Still sitting quietly, he watched her as she turned her head to the left and saw Tioru. The words she spoke to the young wolf made him laugh, except he wondered why she said it was her fault. As she started smoothing Tioru's fur, he knew the decision he had made rather quickly, after all Kouga's mind had been known to be made up just as fast as he could run, was the right one. He decided it was time to introduce himself to his mate.

--

Tioru meanwhile was in heaven. His wounds were healing quickly and the human female who had saved him was awake, and hadn't seemed to suffer from too much harm. He had been taking careful whiffs of her every now and then as she slept, just to make sure her wounds had started healing and had no scent of infection. When she opened her large brown eyes and looked at him, he felt his young wolfy heart swell with love, and couldn't help himself as he first took another whiff of her hair and then licked her face. She seemed to like it! Even though he couldn't quite understand her words, he sensed humor with a bit of sadness under them, and then to his delight she had started to pet him! This wonderful girl who had saved his life.

He heard Kouga's chuckle, and then his leader's voice as he jokingly asked, "So, just what spell did you put on my wolf?" Tioru looked up a bit apprehensively as his leader approached them, but not sensing anything especially wrong with his leader's words or tone, whined softly and nudged the girl's hand so she'd continue stroking his fur.

--

Kagome's hand withdrew from the black wolf's neck ruff, but when he whined and pushed at her hand she resumed her ministrations. She looked warily at the blue eyed wolf demon, as he crouched near her head, (How could anyone have eyes that color anyway?) and brown eyes widening, said "What?"

Kouga grinned, showing a hint of fangs and said, "Well just look at him. He's supposed to be a fearsome ookami youkai, and he's acting like a big baby cub with you! His eyes sparkled in amusement for his love struck wolf, but who could blame Tioru, she was beautiful. He became serious for a moment though when he thanked her for the life of his wolf. "I saw how hard you fought for him in that clearing. You were pretty amazing, not many humans, if any at all, would of done that for a wolf youkai, especially a miko like yourself. I am sorry you were injured."

Kagome saw the concern in his eyes, and felt the guilt return. Picking at the soft brown fur covering her, she said "Uhh, you might not still feel that way after I tell you that the only reason I did it, was because it was my fault he was in the situation in the first place." When he just raised a questioning eyebrow at her, Kagome sighed as she explained about the snare and, after seeing the wolf's paw tangled in it as he was being attacked by all the youkai, how guilty she felt. "So that's why I decided to step in. I'm really sorry he was hurt. I just wish I'd seen that damn snake youkai sooner.", she said angrily. Tioru raised his head and whimpered at the tone of her voice, and Kagome soothed him again with her little, soft, strong hand. He thumped his tail once and put his head back down.

Kouga had frowned slightly when he heard about the snare, but when he heard her telling him how she had to fight for his wolf, it just increased his opinion of her. And she was sorry, so that was alright. He had laughed at her last comment, but stopped when he saw the glare on her face, the green in her dark eyes intensifying. "Look, I'm not mad and Tioru sure isn't. You saved his life and that's all that matters to me. In fact I should of sensed the snake youkai earlier but you were just so breathtaking.", his voice trailed off. He thought a moment then asked, "So a snare is a device to catch food? Why didn't you just shoot a rabbit or something with your bow and arrows?"

Kagome shook her head and ran her fingers through the black curly locks around her face. "Yuck, I need a bath." she thought. Out loud she explained to the cocky looking wolf youkai sitting by her, that even though she might be able to shoot large things like youkai, she still had trouble with little animals like rabbits, and if she wanted to eat she had to improvise. By this time Kouga was really laughing. "Oh, just stop it already!", Kagome said crossly double checking that she was still covered by the fur.

Kouga got himself under control, again thinking how perfect she was for him if she could make him laugh like that. "So, how come you have jewel shards?" he asked, "Don't worry I didn't touch them.", as she started to open her pretty mouth.

"I know you didn't touch them, since I still have them. How come you have three jewel shards? There's one in your right arm, and one in each leg." Looking at the startled look on his face, that settled into one of keen interest, she mentally slapped her forehead. "Good job Kagome, now he knows you can see them."

"This woman just keeps getting better and better.", Kouga thought, even though she neatly dodged his question. He gently took her hand in his large brown one, being careful not to grip to hard and said, "Well, since you don't want to tell me why you're carrying jewel shards right now, how 'bout telling me your name.? I'm Kouga, Prince of the Eastern Ookami youkai tribe, and this other handsome wolf is Tioru.", he said proudly. Kouga gave her a devilish grin and Tioru, a small yip of greeting at the sound of his name.

Kagome looked at her hand in Kouga's and frowned. "It's Kagome and why are you holding my hand?"

--

"Well that's easy enough, you're my woman now. Wolves mate for life and since you're my first, one and only, it's never too late to start.", As he was saying this, Kouga had begun running his thumb over the back of her hand with a slight blush. He had said first after all. Tioru upon hearing the word "mate" from his prince to his newly found best friend was ecstatic, and began to happily wave his tail like mad with a wolfy grin on his furry face. His girl would be staying. Staying forever! Her next words confused him.

At first Kagome was stunned, but then as the words sunk in she blushed bright red. He was crazy! Here she was lying wounded, with dirty hair, had almost killed one of his wolves and he was proposing marriage or mating to someone he didn't even know! Ugh, he was so damn arrogant! Kagome sat up suddenly forgetting the clothing situation, and ignoring the pain on her right side, released the hidden blade from her brace. Kouga's eyes widened, whether from the sight of her nakedness or the blade to his throat, it was hard tell. He blushed even more, even though he had this smirk that made her want to scratch it off. "Not. Interested." Kagome said through gritted teeth. Too bad Kouga was a lot stronger than her, as he easily held her arm and unbuckled the brace. To give him credit he did try not to aggravate her right shoulder anymore than necessary.

"You had another weapon? Damn! I thought I'd gotten them all. I'm glad my woman can protect herself, even though I'll be doing most of it for you. Ahh...," looking down at her breasts again then looking away, blushing even more if possible, the young wolf prince said. "You might want to cover up, even though those are quite beautiful."

Kagome looked down and let out a yelp as she quickly pulled the fur up to her neck and closed her eyes. Again with that damn wolfish grin on his face. He was arrogant **and **infuriating! Poor Kagome's heart was starting to beat a little too fast. This is stupid she told herself, "I'm only reacting this way because not being around Miroku has caused my pervert radar to go on the fritz." Tioru was getting even more confused, and decided to run to the other side of the cave while his leader and soon to be mate worked things out. Kagome was secretly amused at Kouga's blushes though. Maybe he wasn't quite the confident, brash, young (handsome) wolf youkai?

When she got herself under control, Kagome sat with her back against the stone walls of the cave, clutching the fur cover to her. "Didn't you hear me? I said I'm not interested. You don't even know me and I don't know you, except that most ookami youkai raid villages and eat humans when there's plenty of game around! "

Kouga had the grace to look ashamed, but then went back to his confident, smug self. "That's just one reason why you're going to be my mate, to help me be a better person, demon I mean. I'll stop the raids just for you. Besides you're beautiful, courageous, brave, can purify our enemies, strong ,smart, you can see jewel shards, and you have spirit. You even captured the heart of Tioru, in other words your perfect for me. So your mine now."

" I'm a miko, a human, you're youkai, so for the third time no. It doesn't matter how many words you use to compliment me. "Besides," she added very quietly to herself, "I'm done with love." Great now I'm going to cry, she thought. Just when I've finally learned how to live again. Kagome didn't realize that she hadn't been living though. She forgot that she was the kind of person people were drawn to, and loved, as she loved them freely in return. She had almost but not quite,( not Sango, her almost sister, never her), forgotten her best friends in all her two eras just because she had tried to shut the door to her heart. In her head she thought, "Inuyasha, do you still think I tried to kill Kikyou? If you don't, how can I possibly forgive you? You must know deep down that it was just one of Naraku's plots again."

Kagome looked up and realized Kouga had heard the 'done with love'. "Oh crap, canine hearing." For some reason he looked more angry than he had a right to be at her rejection of his advances.

Kouga **had **heard her and watched as her emotions played out in her beautiful eyes. He had sensed the deep sadness in her and came to the right conclusion. Kouga might be impulsive, forward, and make snap judgements, but that didn't mean he wasn't perceptive or stupid. Someone had hurt her, badly. His woman. Who was this bastard that had made her so sad? He hated him already. He was gonna pay. He found himself growling, a deep rumble in his throat.

--

Kagome was getting nervous with Kouga's growling, but his next words surprised her. "You're done with love? Someone broke your heart didn't they? How dare they do that to someone as perfect as you?" Kouga's eyes had narrowed dangerously and darkened to a stormy blue color. "Who is he? I'm going to rip his head off and feed him to my wolves. No one treats my woman that way. Just give me a name and description." Kouga had his fists clenched and he was shaking, he was so angry.

Kagome gave a deep sigh at the thought of Kouga and Inuyasha ever meeting, even though she was sure Inuyasha could care less if someone wanted to defend her. But with his temper he wasn't going to let anyone try and "rip his head off." Kagome decided to try a different tactic. She had noticed that Tioru was lying on the opposite side of the cave with his tail covering eyes, whining pitifully. "Look, just forget it. You're making Tioru all upset. See?" She pointed over at the distraught wolf and was even able to come up with a small smile for him, her black wolf, even if she didn't understand that he was her's yet.

Tioru had opened one gray eye when he heard her say his name, and felt a bit better when he saw Kagome's smile. He had been getting so upset when he sensed Kagome's sadness and Kouga's anger. It made him feel the way he did before a violent thunderstorm. All shivery and tense at the same time.

"Where are my clothes anyway?" Her eyes narrowed. "You better not of undressed me." Kouga held up his hands. "Healers, healers!" Whew! "How about you give me my clothes and weapons back to me, and I can go back to my campsite, grab my bag, and go back to what I was doing?" Kagome got up with the fur wrapped around her body, when she realized that she was pretty weak and dizzy.

Before she had taken two steps, Kouga easily pushed her back down on his bed. "I don't think you're going any where, you're not even healed and you can barely stand. Just tell me were you're campsite is and I'll send a few of my men for your things." Kouga smiled and smoothed back his newly acquired mate's hair, all the while thinking of the many ways he could kill the bastard who'd hurt her so.

--

Finally, the 2nd chapter! I wanted to establish Kouga's personality, and just how and when Kagome gets his pack to stop eating humans. It's always referred to but, never in detail. Then Naraku, I just figured while he wants to destroy stuff, what's the point of being a great demon if he can't have some pathetic souls bowing down to him. After all when he was Onigumo, he had a band of thieves under him and kept some women around for certain, ahem, activities. Don't worry everyone else will show up!

Last but not least, I hope I did justice to the wonderful people who gave me such awesome reviews, dolphinlvr200 (my first!), sweetmoonfairy, kouga's older woman, Safaia Bara, Serenity Usagi Tenou, Amarathine, bankotsus-lover212, dragonlite1393, Mithras 151 and Minako Miharu for the support. I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MIKO,YOUKAI AND FATE**

Anime/Manga » Inuyasha »

Author: Faerieschyld

Fiction Rated: M- English- Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure - Kag/Kog & all the rest of the Inu gang

This story is coming off of ideas I had from Warrior Shrine Priestess, which I am not happy with in the way in which it is going right now and I am definitely going to re-edit or combine into this story (actually I pulled it) as I do want to keep all the ideas I have about Kagome. I'm a little tired of her being portrayed as so wimpy in the anime/manga so often. So remember those thoughts earlier were mine! :)

Serenity Usagi Tenou I'm so sorry for leaving off the first part of your pen name

I do not own Inuyasha as that story is completely RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S, (lucky her). If I had my way, the well would always stay open ,and Kouga also could travel through it, and since this is my story it probably will.

So enough of that and on we go.

**GUILTY**

He didn't even spare a glance for the sobbing young miko he had hurt physically and emotionally, who was running off in the direction of their campsite to get her things and leave. He'd allow her that much at least. She had just better be gone by the time he arrived there with Kikyou. If she was still there when he returned to his remaining friends, he didn't think even Miroku or Sango could of stopped him from killing her. It never even dawned on him that they would side with her. It didn't matter that they all hated how much it hurt Kagome whenever he left to meet with Kikyou: he'd have the proof in his arms.

--

After he had cut off the ropes that tied her feet and hands, he gently laid Kikyou against a tree and covered her with his red haori that was made from the fire rat. Inuyasha watched as the soul collectors continued to restore the rest of her life essence. While he waited his thoughts were in turmoil, darting back and forth. He had waited earlier until everyone was asleep, especially Kagome as she just couldn't understand his need, his desire to ensure that Kikyou was well. After he was positive they were all sleeping soundly, he had jumped down from his resting place in the tree as silently as possible, and gone running into the thickly wooded forest that was near their campsite, the glow of the fire quickly becoming smaller as he sped toward the designated meeting place he and Kikyou had agreed upon.

When Kikyou had told him months ago that Naraku still desired her because Onigumo's heart was still inside him, he had felt so sick, so disgusted it had taken every ounce of energy he had not to go charging off blindly, leaving all his friends behind. He remembered pulling her into his arms that day and telling her that he would protect her,** only **he could protect her. It didn't matter that she wished for his death, and had once tried to pull him down into hell with her. (Kagome had saved him then, a very, very small corner of his mind breathed.) "Shut up, I won't listen." Kikyou had been his first love, was his first love. Even if she was raised from the dead and created from soil and bone, she was still Kikyou, still so sad and lonely as she had been in her first life. He couldn't lose her again. Kikyou had left him that day, but promised to come if he called and since then he couldn't resist seeing her as often as possible.

He thought Kagome had understood about him and Kikyou, and when she had asked if she could stay with him, he had marveled at her caring heart. So had she been secretly biding her time until she could get Kikyou alone before making an attempt on her life? (Kikyou tried to kill Kagome once.) Again his mind was trying to intrude and force him to see that he should of listened to Kagome, given her a chance to explain. (You were secretly meeting Kikyou, **you're **guilty.) No, it's not true, she's the guilty one, not him. It was unforgivable what she had done. But why hadn't Kikyou been at their meeting place? How had Kagome even found her?

--

After her soul collectors had stopped dropping the borrowed souls into Kikyou's body, she had started stirring a bit. Inuyasha softly called her name but she hadn't spoken since he first came upon her and Kagome. He picked her up carefully as if she were a porcelain doll, her long black hair which was tied back in a white tie, was draped over his arms and her miko's clothing were torn and stained with her blood, and he walked slowly out of the forest. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the eastern sky was taking on gorgeous hues of pink and orange above the early morning landscape. It looked like it would be a beautiful sunny day, but it didn't matter. His heart was black, filled with fury at the thought that the only other woman he had let into his heart had betrayed him like this.

He looked down at the fragile miko in his arms, her pale face even whiter, almost luminescent, and if possible she felt colder than ever. His face tightened, ears back. He was still so much in a rage that he was scaring himself. If there was one thing he could be grateful for about this night, was that he had learned he must always carry his Tetsusaiga to prevent him from transforming into a full youkai. If he did he might end up killing Kikyou for sure, along with Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. (Kagome had been the only one to stop his transformations, she was the one who told him about the Tetsusaiga. She was sweet, kind and loving. I'm **Guilty**.) Now the voice in his mind was more than a whisper. "I refuse to listen."

If there had been a barrier and Kagome destroyed it with a sacred arrow, he would of seen the brilliant pink aura, right? (All you had on your mind was searching for Kikyou. **GUILTY**!). A shout now. No, Kagome had been standing over Kikyou with a dagger in her hand while Kikyou was dying, trying to poison his mind with lies about a barrier and miasma. Only Naraku could of done that and he hadn't caught his scent, therefore Kagome was the guilty one, not him. This last thought screamed over the others, drowning out the guilt he felt. Finally justifying his actions in his own mind, he continued striding through the long grass as he tried to think how to put into words, a way to explain the vileness of what Kagome had done in order to get Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to understand.

--

As Kikyou lay in Inuyasha arms and was being carried back to his campsite, although fully recovered, she feigned weakness and kept still. He wasn't running with his usual bounding movements, and with his hyper senses he would of sensed any movement and she wasn't ready to talk yet. Kikyou could tell that he was still furious. She thought for awhile there he might transform, but that had not been her desire for him. All in all, things had gone well. Kagome had performed exactly as planned, although for a few minutes it had looked pretty close. She had never been in any real danger, as she could of easily dissolved the barrier with her own miko powers and had her soul collectors revive her, but she wanted Inuyasha to find Kagome standing over her. She knew Kagome always carried some sort of knife with her and would try and free her from her bonds, or she had hoped. Kagome had once saved the both of them from a cave when she could of chose to leave Kikyou behind, so she was counting on the younger miko's loving heart overcoming jealousy once again. Therefore she was fairly certain that the plan she and Naraku had come up with would work.

It was fairly easy to keep Inuyasha's suspicions at bay. Kikyou knew of Kagome's feelings for the hanyou, (for after all hadn't she attempted to use those feelings against Kagome once before?) and would not be able to resist fulfilling her curiosity once she saw the soul collectors against the night sky. By having one of the saimyoushou report that Kagome had spotted her soul collectors and was on the move, and then having Kahaku stab and tie Kikyou up, it had prevented Naraku's vile stench from clinging to her. From a safe enough distance to keep his scent from Inuyasha, Naraku had then enclosed Kikyou in his barrier full of miasma and floated it over to the place where her soul collectors were waiting for Kagome.

Kikyou knew why Naraku was so eager for this plan to work, as he was afraid of Kagome's powers and felt if he could provoke Inuyasha into killing her, he would have one less and one or more severely weakened enemies. Or at the least Inuyasha would drive her off, separating her from her friends and weakening her spiritual powers and the group's bond from the loss. Either way Naraku thought she'd no longer be a threat to him, and he could pursue her at his leisure if she lived, and he'd of done his most tenacious enemies a major blow.

Kikyou knew that because Naraku had corrupted his heart so foully that he could never comprehend the fact that Inuyasha would not or could not kill Kagome, just as he couldn't kill her some fifty odd years ago. Or the fact that if Inuyasha ever found out that tonight had been another of Naraku's plots, he would be even more thirsty for revenge and work to make himself stronger to defeat their enemy. Naraku didn't understand that Kagome would not grow weaker, but instead would become **stronger**. She had a strength that surpassed Kikyou's. Her heart was so big it wouldn't let her give up and become bitter.

No, that was not why Kikyou had wanted this plan to work. She had gone along with this plan against Kagome, **because **Naraku was afraid of her. Kikyou just hoped that when it came time to explain everything to Inuyasha that he would understand why this had to of happened. Inuyasha had always before come to understand her actions. Such as giving Naraku Kagome's jewel shards and why she needed to "borrow" the dead souls. It had all been forgiven hadn't it ? And once she explained this night to him, he'd forgive her again. If he had tried to kill Kagome earlier, she would of stopped him by playing on his emotions he felt for both women, but luckily it hadn't come to that. "Enough of this.", she told herself, "For now I just have to concentrate on the next few hours, days, and possibly months to avoid any hint of suspicion." Inuyasha and his friends would have to understand that in the end this was the only way to defeat Naraku, they just, **he** just had to.

--

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who's large green eyes had started filling with tears giving them the look of polished emeralds, just sat and stared at each other after Kagome had spoken her cryptic words. She had so quickly gathered up her green sleeping bag and remaining things and then shoved it all into her brown colored bag, and they were so utterly confused, that it gave her a chance to vanish into the early morning darkness before any of them had time to say a word.

For a minute the houshi, taijiya, young kitsune, and two-tailed demon cat just sat in silence. It was clear to all of them what they were thinking though, something had happened with Inuyasha and Kagome that probably involved Kikyou. Sango fixed her dark brown eyes on Miroku's wise violet one's, begging him for an answer. He walked over to her, black and purple robes swaying slightly, and his shakujou jingling quietly and sat down by her side with a sigh. He put an arm around her shoulders, his one true love, and he knew now was the time to comfort. "Don't worry Sango, as soon as Inuyasha gets back he'll be able to answer all our questions. I'm sure it's one of their normal fights and Kagome probably went home."

"Miroku, I know you saw the gashes on her arm that were bleeding and from they way they looked only Inuyasha's claws could of done that, so I don't think it was just one of their normal fights. And she looked so much more upset that normal. Would you please go and find him, so we can get some answers? I don't think I can wait any longer." Sango threw some more firewood onto the last embers of the fire and gently blew on it to get it blazing again, just to give her something to do.

Suddenly Miroku's violet eyes saw off in the distance Inuyasha walking toward them in the early morning light and he could see that he carried Kikyou in his arms. "Oh kami, he has Kikyou with him.", and stood up.

When Sango heard this her anger turned ferocious. She grabbed her hiraikotsu, because just holding it made her feel better. Miroku grabbed his staff more firmly and reached in his robes for some sutras, and Kirara transformed.

Inuyasha didn't say anything at first as he sat down with Kikyou in his lap. As he marshaled his thoughts, everyone stayed quiet waiting for him to speak and tell what happened. "OK, I did go and meet with Kikyou last night but I couldn't find her. When I did finally find her, I came upon Kagome standing over her with a knife and Kikyou was bleeding and losing her souls. She tried to tell me that she had found her trapped in a barrier filled with Naraku's miasma, but I didn't smell Naraku and I never saw the glow from Kagome's sacred arrow. So how was I was supposed to believe her? I think Kagome was preventing the souls from trying to revive her. So yeah, I was pretty angry and did attack her but I held back. But I did tell her to get her stuff and leave."

Shippo jumped into Sango's arms and she gripped him tightly to her chest, both of them trying to give each other comfort. Kirara snuggled against Sango's side as close as she could, also trying her best with soft mews. Miroku asked as patiently as he could because he knew of the hanyou's short temper, how he could be sure it was Kagome and not a plot of Naraku's.

"Because I saw it with my own eyes, and I saw Kikyou's wounds, you all know Naraku can't kill her because Onigumo's heart still loves her.", at this Inuyasha growled.

Miroku asked Kikyou as gently as possible so as not to provoke Inuyasha any further, "Is there anything you can remember?" "Not really, it's kind of hazy, just that Kagome was standing over me with a knife and I had numerous stab wounds and my soul collectors couldn't get close, and then Inuyasha showed up." Kikyou said softly.

Sango growled under her throat "I don't believe any of this, and I won't until I have solid proof from someone I can trust. Miroku let's get away from Inuyasha so we can come up with a plan." He agreed readily. Inuyasha looked angry and Kikyou in her naivete couldn't believe that they wouldn't believe her. Was this another of Naraku's plots, one of his true intentions? "Why couldn't he follow the plan that they had formed?". She wondered.

--

They ignored Inuyasha's angry roars and sputters as they all flew off. This was not the time to stay and speak with him, he was too far gone. He had even gone as far as to blow off the wounds he had inflicted on Kagome without further explanations.

So Sango, Shippo and Miroku had climbed on Kirara with Shippo clinging tightly to Sango and flew a few miles, when suddenly Miroku realized Sango and Shippo were sobbing uncontrollably. He asked Kirara to please take them down to a secluded clearing near a spring. He held them all closely until they had calmed down, and then told Sango, Shippo and Kirara to stay there and he'd be back with firewood ,food, and water. By the time he got back Sango and Shippo and recovered enough to get the futons ready and clear a space for a fire. He gave the firewood to Sango to start a fire and to help Shippo keep his mind off their situation, asked him if he could find some early spring greens.

Sango had gotten the fire going, and then Miroku put the pot with water on the fire to start heating, and then he cleaned the three large fish he caught. Shippo had found some edible greens. Everything was thrown into the pot of boiling water. They ate quietly and then discussed their plan on how they were going to travel to Kaede's to see if Kagome had showed up there and gone back into the well into her own time/era. They didn't really think so, because as Inuyasha was still so angry at her, they were afraid he might go through the well and face her grandpa and what he might do. Her grandpa was also a mighty priest in his own right. She probably felt Inuyasha might cause a disturbance before she arrived there demanding answers. No, the best thing they felt under the circumstance's was to get as many clues to Kagome's whereabouts, before making their own move. Even though she had immense powers when she first arrived in this era, they had really developed under Kaede's tutoring , and they thought Kaede might have some guidance for them.

They decided to stay and rest there for the day as they were so emotionally exhausted, and then turn in early. Miroku felt like an old man, and Sango and Shippo didn't look much better, so he felt it best to recoup some of their strength. But hopefully after a good night's sleep, things might seem more bearable in the morning. Sango didn't really want to wait as she felt the longer they took, the farther Kagome would get away. But she ended up agreeing with Miroku because if they ran into any demons or kami forbid Naraku, they'd need their full strength.

Shippo woke first the next morning and added some more firewood, and went to get some water. Luckily the area was fairly safe since they were close to Kaede's village. While the water was boiling and he was looking for more edible greens, he thought of Kagome. She had accepted him completely even if he was a demon and tried to rob her. She also was friends with the half demon that grew healing herbs, and although he wasn't pretty, Kagome was able to see the good in him and in her own way had ended up helping and befriending him. She had replaced Shippo's own dead mother in his heart, and he knew Kagome loved the kitsune as her own son. He loved her so much and missed her.

He felt so grateful to her and he would never believe her capable of killing Kikyou no matter what that **bitch **said. He scrubbed at his eyes so Sango and Miroku wouldn't notice he had been crying.

Sango woke next , and her thoughts were on Naraku's castle when he tried to get her to steal the Tetsusaiga, in order to free her brother. Even though she had betrayed them all, Kagome had been simply furious, not at her, but at Naraku who in his folly thought he could corrupt Sango's heart by having her kill her only remaing relative, but she couldn't do it. Kagome had been so fierce that day, that she purified his miasma and dealt Naraku a mortal blow. Kagome had yelled that Naraku would never understand a love a sister had for a brother. She had then gathered Sango in her arms and cried with her and rocked her. Telling her she was loved, that they all loved her and not to give up. Sango knew in that moment she wasn't alone after all. Sango had lost her family, but she had gained a new one because of Kagome.

Low and behold Shippo had found some edible greens. Sango threw them into the pot of boiling water to make a kind of fortifying soup. They ate quickly, and prepared to leave for Kaede's village. Before they left, Sango went to wash quickly, but all it did was bring back memories of how her and Kagome used to bath together, so she finished as fast as possible. As each prepared to leave the campsite, they were lost in their own thoughts. Sango poured the rest of the water on the last of the campfire, Miroku folded up the futons, And Shippo cleaned up the area. Each of them had cried in the night, the last of their tears finely subsiding, and although still sad, the familiarity of the chores and with a plan in place, they had a starting point, a sense of hope that everything would work out for the best. After that they all climbed on Kirara and headed for Kaede's, as for now it was the only clue they had.

Miroku also was lost in his thoughts. He had always thought that his destiny was to walk alone until and when his Kazanna sucked him in. But Kagome had pointed out that wouldn't be better to have people around to care about him? Even to the very end? It was as if she had just right then and there decided that he was worthy to be around. Even Inuyasha himself, although somewhat grudgingly, had let him in his life, as if he could forgive Kagome anything, especially as Kagome had welcomed him with open with arms. He felt ashamed that at first when he met her he had kidnapped her and robbed her, but now there wasn't one thing he wouldn't do for her or his friends. Inuyasha was a little rough around the edges. But deep down there must still be something to save of Inuyasha if Kagome could see it, although he didn't know how this situation could be fixed. He kept these thought to himself as he knew Sango and Shippo weren't quite ready to hear them yet.

--

As they began to resume their journey to Kaede's, they decided to walk in order to marshal their thoughts on what they could say, the words that would soften the blows for Kaede about not only what Inuyasha had done, but also what Kikyou had done. They knew in their heart of hearts Kikyou was involved in some way with Naraku. Inuyasha was just to angry and blind to see it. Sango and Miroku walked side by side for comfort, and Shippo was carried in Sango's arms. He tried not to think about how he was usually carried by Kagome, but it was so **hard. **They finally reached the outskirts of the village and greeted everyone, but turned aside their questions and asked where Lady Kaede was. "We must speak to Lady Kaede first please." Miroku said. They found her in the herb garden, but as soon as she saw their sad faces, invited them into her home so she could wash. When she was done, she asked them all to take a seat. At first no one spoke. But Kaede was a master of waiting.

Finally Sango and Shippo, looked at Miroku as their spokesman. First of all he filled in how Inuyasha had been secretly meeting with Kikyou at night several times and although it had hurt Kagome, how she had always seemed her self the next day, But then the night before last Kagome had stumbled to their camp, hurt and bleeding by Inuyasha's claws, saying how she 'didn't do it', grabbed her stuff and took off into the early morning. That's when Inuyasha had returned to the campsite with Kikyou in his arms. He had told them the story as he believed it, and also told them he attacked her, Miroku said, although not enough to kill her.

Kikyou was bleeding from five or six stab wounds. Inuyasha felt Kagome had been keeping the soul collectors at bay, while Kikyou was losing souls. When he went on to tell Kaede that Kagome had found Kikyou trapped in a barrier of miasma, Inuyasha wouldn't listen that it was probably one of Naraku's plots again. Inuyasha had felt that he would of seen the pink aura of Kagome's arrows from a distance, although Inuyasha's eyes had shifted a little a guiltily at this.

"So we split up from Kikyou and Inuyasha. Right now we just feel we can't we can trust them. I'm sorry Kikyou's still you sister and Inuyasha is like a small brother to you, but we desperately need to find Kagome and find out the truth and we don't want to leave her alone out there. This would be just like one of Naraku's plots to separate us. I know Kagome is very strong even if Inuyasha never truly believed it of her. But she is the heart and soul of all of us. Lady Kaede, Do you have any idea what you're sister could have planned aside from wishing for Inuyasha's or Kagome's death?"

Kaede was silent for a moment as she poked the fire with a stick. "I had thought that for awhile she has given up on that thought, and instead had been concentrating all her energies on defeating Naraku. She had at one time asked me about the connection between Naraku and Onigumo, and I had thought at the time it would be enough for her to turn her anger to them and not Inuyasha. But I do not know what to do anymore. I fear only heartbreak is set on the path before them.

Shippo had lost his brave face again and started crying, although he manly tried to hold them in. "It's ok Shippo, your second mother is missing. It's alright to cry. Even though you don't know were she is, I'm positive she's alright. I feel it. Let's all go to the bone eater's well tomorrow and see if we can sense her presence there. I really don't think we will, because she'd of wanted to stay away from places Kikyou and Inuyasha could readily find her especially at the village she knows so well." Kaede tried to comfort the young kitsune.

"For now least let's all have a hot meal and get a good nights sleep, and then we can discuss this further in the morning." And with that they all ate Kaede's wonderful cooking and turned in. Shippo snuggled as close to Sango and Kirara as he could, and Miroku slept against the wall near all of them. He occasionally woke to make sure everything was ok. Kaede lay there unable to sleep as she wondered just what Kikyou was thinking. At one time her gentle powerful sister had been her idol and now all she wished is that she would find peace and return to where she belonged in Nirvana or heaven or where ever.

sorry this took so long.I had a terrible time with Kikyou because I don't really like her. I even had to re-watch the tragic priestess eps which I hate and had to skim through the manga's whenever she appeared just to keep her as true to character as possible. Do you realize how hard it is to write about some one you have no feelings for? Not easy. Also sorry for the double paragraphs earlier I have epilepsy and sometimes space out so I re edited this ch.

again please review. love you guys


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MIKO, YOUKAI AND FATE**

Anime/Manga » Inuyasha »

Author: Faerieschyld

Fiction Rated: M- English- Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure - Kag/Kog & all the rest of the Inu gang

This story is coming off of ideas I had from Warrior Shrine Priestess, (I pulled that story) which I am not happy with in the way in which it is going right now and I am definitely going to re-edit or combine into this story as I do want to keep all the ideas I have about Kagome. I'm a little tired of her being portrayed as so wimpy sometimes in the manga/anime. So remember those thoughts earlier were mine! :)

I do not own InuYasha as that story is completely RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S, (lucky her). If I had my way, the well would always stay open, and Kouga could travel through it, and since this is my story it probably will.

So enough of that and on we go.

**SEARCHING**

Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all arose early, as they were eager to see if Kagome had indeed gone back home through the well. Kaede and Sango prepared a quick breakfast, while Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara scouted the area for any sign of Inuyasha or Kikyou. Miroku told Shippo not to worry as he didn't think that the two would be around the village because Inuyasha always needed extra time to think. All Miroku accomplished by saying this was to make Shippo extremely angry. "Miroku, what does he have to think about?" Shippo's lips were quivering. "This time Inuyasha isn't just being hard headed or stubborn, he broke us up! He made Kagome leave! He hurt her!" Everything that Shippo had been holding in came spilling out. "What if we never see her again? Don't lie to me this time and tell me everything is going to be alright. I may be a little kid but I'm not stupid! This is the worst thing he's ever done!" After saying all this Shippo began to wail. Miroku bent down and picked Shippo up, and held him tight as he sobbed. He knew Shippo was right and even though Miroku could sometimes be deceitful when circumstances permitted, he never could with his friends. Unless it was when his cursed hand stroked Sango's butt or "accidentally" saw her bathing or changing. That was excusable to him.

"I'm sorry Shippo you're right, I just want to try and stay as positive and strong as possible for you and Sango. I still will, but I won't pretend that I'm not worried also, O.K.? And even though you are young, you've proved time and again just how strong and smart you are. Can you promise to do that now, for Sango and I?" Shippo looked up at Miroku and wiped his eyes, as he nodded yes and squared his shoulders. He felt proud at Miroku's words, as he didn't often hear that about him, because he was so young. "Thank you Miroku, I'll do my best for you, Sango and Kirara, so we can find Kagome as soon as possible." Miroku gave him a smile, set him down and said, "Sounds good. Now why don't we go and get some breakfast before checking out the well?"

When the three entered the hut, Sango looked up quickly, her expressive eyes asking for any news, but Miroku just shook his head. As he walked by Sango he thought this would be the perfect time to cheer her up. With that thought his hand "slipped" against her rear, only to be followed by the usual words of "You hentai" and the resulting red hand print on his face. Shippo sighed and shook his head, and Sango turned to hide a small smile. Although she hated when Miroku did that it brought a sense of normality to the reduced group. Miroku rubbed his face with the familiar words of "It's the hand!", but felt he had accomplished what he intended. Even though Sango could hit **hard**! They ate their breakfast and helped Kaede clean up and set off to the Bone Eater's Well.

As they walked through the tall grass towards the well, they were depending on Shippo and Kirara's sense of smell, as the humans weren't able to scent her. When Shippo told them that her scent was very old and didn't smell recent at all, they decided to go back to Kaede's to discuss further plans. Although they were somewhat disappointed, they hadn't really expected Kagome to have gone back to her era as she had promised to complete the Shikon No Tama. Besides it was a moot point anyway as none of them could travel through the well. They had hoped to get some clue of her whereabouts though.

Kaede, looking at them with her one good eye, told them that Kagome was a smart girl and had been growing in her powers, and Kaede had also been teaching her about medicinal plants in the Sengoku Jidai in the year and a half she'd been there. The one's in Kagome's era had started to die out due to over-building and pollution, although no one was quite sure what that meant. All they knew was that when Kagome came to their era she always remarked on how fresh the air smelled. Kaede tried to refrain from saying if she was hurt she'd need the plants, but everyone knew what she meant.

Kaede felt that if Kagome kept to herself and stayed alert, she would be able to avoid Inuyasha, Kikyou and Naraku. Also since her spiritual powers had been growing by leaps and bounds, she didn't really have to worry about any problems in defeating demons. Unlike Kikyou, who, while alive had been losing her miko powers because of love, Kagome herself had through her own loving heart grown even stronger than Kikyou. If all went well she might even find new allies. "You should be able to get word of her as she **is **a strangely dressed miko. I suggest you go back to where you last saw her and start from there and try and pick up her trail. Also Shippo, I think it's best if you stayed here with me for awhile."

At this Shippo threw a fit. "No. I want to find and see Kagome. I've always been able to help before and I'm not going to stop now. After all I'm the one who was able to scent out her smell at the well. Sango and Miroku need me for that at least. And Miroku said I'm strong and smart." Sango and Miroku didn't want to be without anymore of their group either, so they didn't say a word even though it went against Kaede's best intentions.

They used the rest of day to prepare supplies and rest as much as possible for they felt it would be a long journey. They weren't sure what they would do if they ran into Inuyasha and Kikyou, or Naraku and one of his incarnations. They just would have to cross that bridge when they came to it.

--

As soon as the sun came up the next morning, Kaede came to see them off. Sango had changed into her demon slayer's outfit, and had sharpened her hiraikotsu the day before. Miroku had prepared plenty of sacred sutras, and Shippo had checked all his kitsune items. Kaede offered up prayers for their safe journey and also whispered a prayer that Inuyasha and Kikyou would soon see the truth. She knew the others weren't ready to hear that yet. Kirara transformed and they all climbed on her, Sango in front, Miroku behind her supporting himself with his shakujou around her waist, and Shippo sitting on his shoulder. With a "Let's go Kirara" from Sango they waved goodbye to Kaede and started on their lonely journey.

Riding on Kirara, it didn't take as long as before to reach their campsite where Kagome had run off from, and luckily the weather was still clear and hadn't rained so no trail would of been washed away. Thankfully Inuyasha and Kikyou were now no longer present. Sango wasn't sure if she could control herself and not injure Inuyasha or Kikyou before getting answers, that is if they were ready to talk sense. She knew Miroku would try and stop her, but when she went into battle mode it was often hard to calm her.

They first of all went into the woods to see of they could find the area where supposedly Kikyou had been "attacked" by Kagome. They wanted to see if they could find any sign of Naraku, that Inuyasha in his fury might of missed. It turned out the site was fairly easy to find, but unfortunately all they found were the ropes that had tied Kikyou up. Sango looked at them and could tell that they had not been tied by Kagome, as she had trouble with knots. She kept her thoughts to herself that they looked like the kind of knots Kohaku would know about. (Oh, please don't let him be involved in this too.) "Miroku, I'm positive Kagome didn't do this, although I had never had doubts before, but these ropes prove it"

"Shippo can you sense if there was any presence of Naraku or his miasma?" Sango asked. Shippo concentrated as hard as he could. "I think I do sense a bit of his miasma, although I don't understand why Inuyasha didn't. Was he just so mad at what he thought he saw Kagome doing and would only see what he wanted to see and not use his other senses? He's always so stupid when Kikyou is involved, but this really goes beyond any of his earlier stubbornness.", Shippo said angrily.

"Well there's no more to find here." Miroku said. "I think we should go back to the campsite and follow in the direction that Kagome took. I'm really glad she remembered to grab all her weapons and sleeping bag and backpack. I'm just surprised she had the presence of mind to do that. I think we should travel on to the next village in the direction she went, and see if anyone's heard any news of her.

--

With that decided and Kirara having had a rest they continued on, the mid morning sun warming their bodies and their moods a bit. Although the next village was small, made up of mostly farmers with no lord, but only a headsman, and not much in the way of wealth, they were ecstatic to find out that Kagome had been there. But they soon became extremely distraught to find out that she had met and helped the healer there. The healer, an older woman with graying hair, who seemed to have knowledge of medicinal herbs and served in the place of a miko, had informed them that Kagome had asked for a powder that would conceal her scent from demons. As Kagome had helped heal three extremely sick villagers, the healer was only too happy to comply. Miroku asked the healer how much she had given her and she told them enough to last at least for three months. Sango looked at Miroku, with tears in her dark eyes, hanging onto Kirara for support and asked him how they were ever supposed to find her now. All Shippo did was stand in silence and try not to cry, for men didn't show their tears. So he did the very best he could.

"I'm not sure Sango. The best we can do is keep searching for a strangely dressed miko who carries quite a few weapons and is strong spiritually". Shippo had begun to cry in earnest and the healer felt bad for them. If she had known that this miko would cause any friends so much heartache, she might of thought twice about helping her, but she had seemed so desperate. Miroku said, "She does have a lot of enemies right now, so I can understand her desire to conceal her scent. Please don't distress yourself healer. Would you be able to tell us which direction she left in?" It was a sign of Miroku's strong desire to find Kagome that he didn't pull his usual, "I sense a strong demonic aura" over the best house in the village so they could get meal and a place to sleep. Besides he knew Sango would deck him, but good.

"That I can do. She traveled north but she didn't leave until nightfall. She rested most of the day after helping me, and I gave her some food to help her on her journey. As soon as she left, she used a bit of the scent concealing powder before leaving, and without really saying goodbye left as soon as it was full dark."

Miroku looked at Sango and each realized that it would be much more difficult to find Kagome. If she had that powder, it meant she was trying to keep safe not only from Inuyasha, but demons as well. Also if she was traveling at night, it would make it that much harder to find her, as Shippo would have a hard time traveling at night. Not to mention that they needed to stop at the various villages during the day, as most were asleep by dark. She had thought out what to do fairly well. It just proved once again how wrong Inuyasha had been when he sometimes referred to her as just a jewel detector, and under estimated her fighting and spiritual abilities and how smart she was. It was as if he did, then he would be betraying Kikyou. By now Sango was getting desperate trying to come up with ideas on how to find her, but she wanted to put on a good face for Shippo's sake.

"Well," Sango said. "We can only do what we can, which is journey on and hope we get word of her." Miroku and Shippo agreed. Since the healer had said Kagome had gone north, they decided to travel that way, although now they wouldn't be able to rely on Shippo and Kirara's noses. "Miroku if she's sleeping during the day, do you think it's possible we might find her that way?"

Miroku thought a minute. "I'm not sure. She's sure to find a safe place to hide, and it's not like she'll camp out in the open. She'll probably be under cover somewhere and will spread the scent concealing powder so she can rest. I don't think Kirara will be able to see her from the air. We'll just have to do our best and trust to luck. I also have a sneaking suspicion she'll try and travel through as many rivers as possible. I don't think Inuyasha or very many demons can scent her as well in water. So it's possible if we ask around at villages that are close to water it might help. I don't think though, that she'll be entering many villages as she is so recognizable." Miroku heaved a great sigh, that he quickly changed into a smile to help keep up the others spirits.

The only thing Shippo had to say, his bushy fox tail fluffed out as far as it would go,"Well from now on I'm not going to worry about sacred jewel shards or anything like that. I could care less about them. Inuyasha and Kikyou can find them on their own." And with that the small group set off in the direction Kagome had gone, hoping she hadn't back tracked to conceal the way she was traveling. They just wished they had some inkling of what she planned to do now that she was on her own. Was she still planning on completing the Shikon No Tama and trying to defeat Naraku? Only time would tell.

--

Naraku had been watching the events unfold from Kanna's mirror, created by the situation he and Kikyou had come up with. His red eyes were filled with an evil delight. This had gone better than expected. True, Inuyasha hadn't killed Kagome, but he had attacked her and chased her off. For now the miko bitch would be out of his hair so to speak, and he could concentrate on recreating his body, and furthering his plans. He was almost positive that Kikyou was not to be trusted, because he knew she hated him for what he had done fifty years ago, and he felt the same, as he was disgusted by Onigumo's heart that still loved her. Love. What an insipid word for someone like he who would soon be the most powerful youkai ever seen. As soon as his latest plans were complete he would no longer be a hanyou. What a despicable word for someone as great as he. And the tone in which Sesshoumaru had said it was unforgivable. He would definitely be one of the first to be brought down. But for now he'd just enjoy the show as everyone fell into despair.

--

Inuyasha and Kikyou sat in silence under the tree for awhile after the others had left. Inuyasha had earlier caught himself a couple of fish and cooked them over the fire Sango had breathed back into life, but for now he was letting it burn down. Kikyou didn't need any food as all she required were her soul collectors. The sun was now fully up, and as promised earlier it was going to be a beautiful day. Inuyasha's white hair was blowing in the morning breeze and he was heavily in thought, his hands tucked in his haori, Tetsusaiga at his side. He wondered a little if he had made a mistake in not trusting Kagome or at least listening to her, since Kikyou didn't remember much. But this was about Kikyou! His anger had cooled somewhat, but every time he thought of how Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had left to find "proof", it would flare up again. So instead he turned his thoughts to what he and Kikyou's next moves should be. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something, staring at him with her big sad eyes.

He finally turned to her and asked her if she was positive she couldn't remember what exactly had happened. When he saw the anger in her eyes, he was glad she couldn't "sit" him. That he would definitely not miss. He quickly apologized, wincing internally when he realized he never apologized to Kagome about anything, and she had deserved many. "Well Kikyou, I think we should move from here. If I know Miroku, he took them all to your sister's for advice and then he's going to start searching for Kagome from here. I don't think it's a good idea to stick around. Should you and I continue on searching for the jewel shards ourselves? You can see them and I can protect you. I'm just sorry I wasn't there soon enough last night." He lowered his head as he said this, and his bangs fell over his eyes to hide his failure of her.

Kikyou breathed a sigh of relief that for now Inuyasha still believed in her. What he would think once she gave all the jewel shards to Naraku, she just didn't want to think about right now. But it had to be done, or he'd never be defeated. "Inuyasha, I think that would be the best plan of action right now. Is there anyway to make the Tetsusaiga stronger than it is now? I know you've mastered the wind scar, but I feel that in order to defeat Naraku your sword will need to become even more powerful." She said this with a smile on her lips to take the sting out of her words, as she knew Inuyasha hated to be made to feel he wasn't strong enough. But this was Naraku she was talking about and he had to be made to understand just what he was up against. Especially when Naraku would have more jewel shards because of her.

Inuyasha had been seriously thinking of ways to improve his Tetsusaiga, as more of the battles they had fought, especially the one's against Naraku's incarnations, were getting tougher. Plus Naraku had a barrier that he had so far not been able to penetrate. And now it was just Kikyou and him. Although he had no doubts about either of their strengths, it had helped to have everyone working together. "Well, that's all over now because of Kagome." he thought. "OK, Kikyou. We'll leave here and search for more shards and I'll try and find Totosi. He made my sword so he might have some answers. Are you sure that for right now you don't want to go after Kagome for what she did, because truthfully I wouldn't mind? I can't just forgive her for what she's done." Every hour that had gone by since his argument with himself early that morning, had only strengthened his belief in Kagome's betrayal of he and Kikyou.

Kikyou smiled sweetly and gave Inuyasha a small kiss and hug. She told him it would be better to forget Kagome for now, and concentrate on the jewel shards and strengthening his sword. After that Inuyasha put out the fire and helped Kikyou up and had her climb on his back. They stopped at the same stream where Inuyasha had caught his fish, so Kikyou could wash as much of the blood off as possible. She told Inuyasha that they would need to stop at a village so she could repair or replace her clothes. His eyes flashed a hint of red at the fact that she had to do this because of being stabbed, by Kagome no less. Kikyou soothed him by running her fingers through his hair, and as soon as she was done bathing, they continued on their journey.

--

Did you think I forgot about Kagome, Kouga, and Tioru? Of course not! I just don't want to give away to much to soon. I hope you like this chapter.

Take care, review if you like it, and thanks to all the people who have enjoyed this so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MIKO, YOUKAI AND FATE**

Anime/Manga » Inuyasha »

Author: Faerieschyld

Fiction Rated: M- English- Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure - Kag/Kog & all the rest of the Inu gang

This story is coming off of ideas I had from Warrior Shrine Priestess, (I pulled that story) which I am not happy with in the way in which it is going right now and I am definitely going to re-edit or combine into this story as I do want to keep all the ideas I have about Kagome. I'm a little tired of her being portrayed as so wimpy sometimes in the manga/anime. So remember those thoughts earlier were mine! :)

I do not own Inuyasha as that story is completely RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S, (lucky her). If I had my way, the well would always stay open, and Kouga could travel through it, and since this is my story it probably will.

So enough of that and on we go.

**GETTING TO KNOW THEM**

When Kouga had told her that he would send some of his men for her backpack, she knew she had to give in. She just wasn't healthy enough to go on her own yet. After telling him the direction her campsite was from the clearing, Kagome tried to think how best to put into words, a way to ask to have the scent powder sprinkled in the clearing were she had fought so it would hide her scent. She really didn't want to answer too many questions just yet. Finally she just decided to ask. "Um, Kouga? In my bag is some powder that conceals my scent. Could you please have you're men sprinkle some in the clearing?" Kagome really hoped he wouldn't ask her just why she wanted this done. To her surprise Kouga merely looked at her with inscrutable blue eyes, then without comment nodded his head yes. She hoped it would still work as she had been bleeding. She wasn't sure if it could cover up the strong scent of blood. She sighed and shifted a bit on the fur covered bed.

Kouga believed she wanted her scent concealed because it concerned the bastard who had hurt her, and didn't want to question her about it and cause her anymore pain just yet, so he said nothing. He was wondering as Kagome was if it would work to cover up the scent of her blood. "You were bleeding pretty bad. Will it still work to cover the scent of that much blood?" Kouga watched as she just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. A grimace of pain came over her face as she did. "Hey, don't forget you're right shoulder is still injured. You shouldn't move it much just yet." Kouga said this with concern in his voice for his mate. He had decided to let her get used to the idea that she was going to be his mate, so he wouldn't say anymore about it **yet**. "I'll have the healers come in and change you're bandages and we'll find you something to eat. Do you have a preference?" he asked.

"A preference?" Kagome asked surprised. "Yes." Kouga said, "What would you like to eat?" Kagome thought a moment. "Well, I really haven't had any fruits or vegetables in a long time. Do, do you have anything like that? I mean do wolf youkai eat stuff like that?" At his look of mirth, she quickly said, "Or just some cooked meat is fine to."

"We're not entirely uncivilized despite what you might of heard about the ookami youkai, so I think I can round up some fruits and vegetables for you, and a little meat. You need to get you're strength back." Kouga's eyes were twinkling as he smiled, expressing amusement at her lack of knowledge of him and his tribe, although that would soon change.

Kagome looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.", she said with a slight blush. Kouga placed one clawed finger under her chin and raised her face up to look at him. Kami, she was beautiful! "You have no reason to apologize, you're not the only human to think that and some of the other demons make the same mistake. It's OK. Later, when you're feeling better I'll show you around and you'll see what I mean.

"I don't think I'll be staying that long. As soon as I'm better I really need to get going. There's something that I need to finish doing." At Kouga's slight questioning frown, Kagome shook her head. "Could you not ask me right now please, about what that is? I'm kind of tired and hungry. Also do you think you could find me something to wear? I'd really appreciate it." As Kagome looked up at him with her big brown eyes, pleading, he knew he couldn't ignore her wishes.

"Alright, I won't ask you anything for **now**, but don't think I won't later when you're feeling better. As far as clothes go, I can have one of the female wolves find you something suitable. Right now you're leather clothes are having the blood cleaned off, and you're leg armour is being cleaned and polished also. For now I'll leave you while I have the healers attend to you and you get some food in you. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you're bag or what you asked me." With that and a roguish grin on his handsome face he left her, his brown tail swinging slightly behind him.

--

Kagome sat up, with a few twinges of pain in her right side and the fur wrapped around her and thought, "If he thinks I'm staying here, he's got another thing coming. I can't stay in one place too long and I need to finish the Shikon No Tama." She fingered the jewel shards she had found so far on the necklace around her neck, and wondered if Inuyasha and Kikyou had collected some more and how she'd get them away from the two. Especially as Kikyou had stolen and then given, Naraku the shards Kagome had found earlier. "Plus, I don't want to see either one of them, especially if I have to fight them together." She thought she could take on Kikyou alone, or maybe Inuyasha but she wasn't sure if she could battle the two together.

She sighed again, and wondered if she'd be up to taking a bath after eating. She looked around Kouga's room and saw Tioru sitting close by. She reached out her hand and started petting him and then snuggled her face into his soft fur. He didn't smell bad at all. Sort of like the outdoors and springtime earth. Kagome carefully put both arms around him and laid her head on Tioru. "Hey boy. How about after I get my bandages changed and I eat, and get some clothes, you and I sneak out and find a place outside where I can take a bath? I don't think anything can hurt me with you around right?" Kagome had a big smile as she spoke to Tioru. It had been so long since she had someone to talk to as a friend, and although maybe he couldn't talk back, Kagome was beginning to realize from the way he had stayed by her side, this beautiful black wolf enjoyed her company. "His cocky master was something else though!" She thought shaking her head. "He's hopeless." She gave Tioru one last squeeze as a healer came in and a strange female wolf demon, who had to her delight food and clothes.

Tioru was in seventh heaven as Kagome hugged and petted him. He had started to understand her words, although he didn't know why. Most ookami youkai shaped wolves could only understand their own kind. Maybe it was because of the bond they had formed as she fought for him. When she asked him if he'd like to go with her so she could find a place to bathe, and he could guard her, he felt so proud that she trusted him that much. He was wagging his tail happily as the other wolf demons came in, and had made up his mind that he'd protect her with his life, he already loved her that much. Hopefully his leader wouldn't be too mad if they snuck out. Besides Tioru was known for sneaking off to explore, so maybe he could convince his leader it was all his fault if they were caught. Thinking this he moved out of the way so Kagome could be taken care of. The sooner she was healed, the better!

Kouga had been leaning against the outside wall of his den listening to Kagome talk to and hug Tioru, wishing it was him. He had already sent Ginta off to fulfill his requests for his mate. Ginta, who had been guarding the cave, already knew along with the rest of the tribe, of his intentions to have Kagome as his mate. Although he and Hakkaku were shocked at first, Ginta after listening to Kouga's reasons and most importantly the story of how she had saved Tioru, had shrugged his shoulders and thought, "Well if that's what his leader and friend wants it's OK by him." Besides, he'd never heard of any human saving a wolf youkai before, so there must be something special about her. She was very pretty too. Hakkaku and he were very happy for Kouga since he had begun looking for a mate, but no one seemed to catch his eye, and the rest of the pack wasn't to upset, as they had wanted their leader to find a mate. A human hadn't been exactly in their minds though. But Kouga was the leader after all, and he had explained all the many qualities Kagome had. Then he said if anyone didn't like his decision, he could kill them if they still didn't agree.

As the healer and the female youkai, Misaki, entered Kouga's private den and prepared to change her bandages and feed and clothe Kagome, Kouga thought to himself there is no way in hell she is going to bathe by herself. I'll let her think she is, but I'll be going along behind to keep an eye on those two. Tioru is full grown, but he's still young and I'm not sure if I'm ready to let just him protect my mate. After listening a bit to make sure Kagome was getting her needs met, Kouga left to take care of his regular duties as leader, satisfied she was getting the care she needed and also at the possibility of seeing her bathe.

--

While Kagome was getting her bandages changed, the female wolf youkai introduced herself as Misaki. She was very beautiful, with wide green eyes, long dark brown hair that was almost black, which was braided in two braids that fell over her shoulders, and a tail of the same color. She was dressed in a green kimono and was barefoot. Kagome wondered why Kouga's tail wasn't the same color as his hair, like Misaki's. Well, right now it didn't matter. She was hungry! It didn't even occur to her that she was actually thinking of having a conversation with Kouga later on. Misaki smiled at her and said, "I understand you're name is Kagome? I have some apples and grapes here, also some cucumbers and carrots. I cooked some deer meat for you as well since red meat will help you regain strength for the blood you lost." Kagome's mouth watered at the sight of the food, and tried not to eat to quickly. "Thank you very much ." she told Misaki and the healer. The healer, who's name she didn't know, told her that her wounds were healing nicely, and wondered if it was due to her miko powers. "It could be." Kagome said, "I've always healed faster since I've been here." They both looked at her. "Been here?" Misaki asked looking a bit confused.

Kagome groaned inwardly. How to explain this one? "I mean since I've been traveling and away from my village, my powers have grown." The healer nodded as if that explained everything as she left, and Kagome hoped she looked like she was telling the truth. It was sort of the truth, just very hard to explain. Misaki sniffed the air as if scenting for a lie, but patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Kouga has told all of us how you were on your own, so it's no wonder that you're powers are so strong. Our leader is very proud of his mate." Misaki smiled warmly. Kagome didn't know what to say, Misaki looked so happy for Kouga. "I'm sorry, but I'm not Kouga's mate. There's been a misunderstanding on his part." Misaki just laughed and patted her shoulder again. "Don't worry, you will be. When Kouga sets his mind on something there's just no stopping him. He's like the blowing wind. You can't stop the wind and you can't stop Kouga either. That's why he makes such a strong leader. Don't worry, I know my cousin. He's very kind and loving, he'll make you a fine mate." Kagome almost choked on her meat. "Were all wolf demons so oblivious?" she wondered.

Hoping to change the subject she swallowed and said how wonderful the food tasted, and thanked her again for the food. "Do you farm here besides just hunting?" Kagome asked because she really was curious. Misaki laughed kindly and said "I suppose it does seem strange to a human that wolf demons would farm, but we do and we grow medicinal herbs for wounds and sicknesses." At this Kagome perked up. "Really? Medicinal herbs? I really need to stock up on some. Do you think later you could take me to look at the gardens?" Misaki told her when Kouga said she was well enough, as Misaki couldn't go against Kouga's orders to keep Kagome in bed until she healed. Kagome frowned at this, she really hated being told what she could and could not do. "Well can I at least take a bath, that's healthy?" she asked. Again Misaki shook her head no. "This is ridiculous." Kagome thought. "I will get a bath no matter what, and Tioru will help."

She and Misaki chatted some more while Kagome finished eating, and Kagome began to think she could learn to like this friendly female wolf youkai. When Kagome was done eating, Misaki held up the clothes she had brought her. "Oh thank you, it's beautiful." said Kagome. She hadn't worn anything this nice since she was back home. It was a thin blue yukata with white flowers scattered all over it. The colors looked very good on Kagome enhancing her beauty, and the thinness was perfect for the end of summer weather. Misaki had also brought a kind of loin cloth to replace her underwear, and a band of cloth for her breasts. "Well," Kagome thought "The underwear stuff is better than nothing until I can wash my own." She smiled her thanks at Misaki and slowly got up and went to the corner to get dressed. She was relieved to see that she wasn't dizzy anymore and the pain was diminishing. Tioru had come to her side, and nudged her gently, so she put a hand on his head to help steady her just in case. She looked down to see he had his wolfy grin again and smiled. "Thank you Tioru, you're a big help." When she said this his tail began to wag happily.

Misaki, who had been watching them to make sure Kagome wouldn't fall, smiled again and was pleased at how comfortable she was with Tioru. Most humans would be terrified of him, and if she felt at ease with him, Misaki was sure Kagome would be OK around the other wolf youkai. The leader's mate couldn't be seen scared of the pack she'd soon be ruling over. As Kagome was getting dressed, Hakkaku came in with her bag. She held up the yukata to her and yelled, "Get out! I'm not dressed yet. Out!" Misaki realized that most female humans were shy about their bodies around the opposite sex, and she quickly grabbed the bag and shooed Hakkaku out. Poor Hakkaku really wasn't sure just what he had done to be yelled at by his leader's mate, and ran as fast as he could to the main cave. Kagome looked at Misaki apologetically and expressed her thanks, and tried to finish dressing quickly before Kouga tried to come in. It was his den after all. She really needed a different place to sleep!

Luckily for Kagome she was dressed right before Kouga came, although he did ask outside the fur that covered the entrance if it was OK to come in. "He must have run into Hakkaku." Kagome thought. Misaki and Kagome said goodbye to each other, and Kagome sat back on the bed, and Tioru immediately came and put his head on her lap. She stroked his head and Kouga smiled at the sight. He looked her over carefully and saw how the blue yukata looked on her and grinned a feral smile, showing a bit of fang. "You look very nice, and you're color's a lot better too. I see the food helped a lot. Was it what you were wanting?" He sat down next to her as he said this. Kagome blushed at his compliment, and realized she couldn't move any further off the bed without falling from it, and Tioru's heavy head lay on her lap also. Kouga told her that his men had scraped dirt over her blood stains back at the clearing before spreading some of the powder around, and they felt sure that this method had worked. Kagome agreed and thanked Kouga for the food, healers and clothes, and sending his men out to help her. Kouga sat with his legs crossed and his back against the wall, his soft brown tail curled around him just touching Kagome's leg. "So, now that you're feeling a bit better, why don't you tell me just why you feel the need to hide yourself from demons?" He turned to look at her and his blue eyes had a look of intensity to them, that told her he wasn't going to let her dodge any of his questions this time.

--

Kagome really wished his tail wasn't touching her. For some reason it felt almost like he had a hand on her leg. She heaved a great sigh as he gazed at her, and tried to think what to say without giving away too much. First she tried to get away with telling him that since she had been traveling alone, of course she'd want to hide her scent from demons. He just raised an eyebrow and said, "That doesn't explain why you'd need to hide you're scent now since you're surrounded by ookami youkai. Nothing will attack you when you're with us." Kagome continued stroking Tioru's head while thinking. "Damn, he's a little to smart. I guess he would be since he's a wolf prince." Out loud she said, "You're not going to give up are you?" Kouga just shook his head no. "Well, maybe I should tell him some of it. It might actually be a relief. I haven't exactly been able to talk all this over with Sango." At the thought of her, Kagome's heart constricted with pain. She had tried not to think of her, Shippo and Miroku for so long, that doing so both hurt and brought a sense of happiness. She realized that she was wrong to try and forget about her best friends, as it had started to stunt her heart. Kagome looked up to see that Kouga was still waiting patiently, for him, staring at her with his deep blue eyes, arms crossed over his chest armour.

"OK, I guess it won't hurt to tell you, but it's a long story." Kagome started with how she had released the hanyou, Inuyasha from the sacred tree, who had been sealed to it fifty years ago by a miko he loved, and how the same miko who had died that day, had been guarding the sacred jewel. Kagome tried to explain how she was supposed to be the reincarnation of the miko. She left out the part about her being 500 hundred years from the future though, but did tell Kouga about how somehow the jewel had been inside her body, even though it had been burned with Kikyou, the dead miko's body, and how it was bitten out of her side by Mistress Centipede. She even pulled open the yukata a bit to show him the scar where the Shikon No Tama had been in her body. When he carefully ran a claw over the scar, her face was bright red as she pushed his hand away and pulled shut the yukata. She cleared her throat and continued. She told how it was believed that since she was Kikyou's reincarnation that was why she was able to free Inuyasha, although he had been a pain at first. Kagome then went on to explain how a short time later, she had inadvertently shattered the Shikon No Tama with a sacred arrow when a crow demon had swallowed it. Kouga had raised a black eyebrow again at this, as he remembered how the three jewel shards had come flying at him one day and embedded themselves in his arm and legs.

She told him how guilty she had felt about shattering the jewel and that she and Inuyasha had decided to find the shards together, how they had defied his youkai brother Sesshoumaru, who had been trying to steal Inuyasha's inheritance, the Tetsusaiga and how the two of them won out in the end. Kagome then went on to tell him how they met Shippo, the little orphaned kitsune, and after they battled the Thunder Brothers for him, he had joined them in their search. At this point Kagome's voice began to shake a little as she talked about her little adopted son. She didn't even notice when Kouga put an arm around her. She tried to explain the terror when Kikyou had been resurrected, and how she had tried to take back her soul from her, and the hatred she had expressed to Inuyasha, thinking he had betrayed her fifty years ago by stealing the sacred jewel and killing her in the process. They had all tried to explain to Kikyou many times since, that they had discovered the truth from the evil hanyou called Naraku himself, how he had tricked both her and Inuyasha into betraying each other, by changing his appearance to look like the other. He had once been a bandit named Onigumo, whom Kikyou had once taken care of when he was so injured that he would never recover, and he ended up falling into a twisted kind of love for her, and so he called many hundreds of demons into his body in order to be able to move and became Naraku.

So now Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo didn't have to worry about just finding the rest of the Shikon No Tama, they also had to worry about Naraku and Kikyou. Naraku hated Inuyasha because Kikyou chose to follow Inuyasha in death, and have the sacred jewel burned with her body instead of choosing to use it to live, thus he was unable to get his hands on a tainted jewel. Kagome said "He sure is trying to now. As fast as we're collecting the shards, so is he." Kikyou had once tried to kill Kagome, (Kouga growled at this), and wanted to take Inuyasha to hell, and she had also stolen all the jewel shards they had found up to that point from Kagome. Kagome had tried so many times to tell Inuyasha that she couldn't be trusted, but he wouldn't listen. Kagome was trying very hard not to cry, and Kouga pulled her even closer as Tioru climbed further in her lap. She told how they met the houshi, Miroku, who's family was cursed by Naraku with a wind tunnel in each generations hand. The wind tunnel would eventually swallow Miroku as it did his father and grandfather, unless Naraku was destroyed, and he joined in their quest. Then they met Sango, who also joined them, a beautiful taijiya whose whole family and fellow demon slayers had been tricked and slaughtered by Nararku. On top of that her only brother and remaining relative was being kept alive and controlled by Naraku through a shard implanted in his back. At one time Naraku had tried to use Kohaku against Sango and get her to kill him, but it hadn't worked. "Naraku never gets his own hands dirty, it's always some plot carried out by others, or he'll somehow have **you **do it unknowingly." Kagome said bitterly.

She went on to tell how their little group traveled together looking for sacred jewel shards and a way to defeat Naraku, and how close they had all become. At this tears began to fall down Kagome's face from her big dark brown eyes, turning them into limpid pools of soft brown. Kouga began softly stroking her hair with his other hand, trying to give her his strength. He had been listening quietly and felt bad now that he had forced her to tell him her story. But he sensed she couldn't stop now, that she had a need to get it all out. She explained how Inuyasha had transformed into a full demon and how scared they all had been for him, but they stayed by his side, and how they were all so relieved when they found the answer to stop his transformations, was that he always needed to have the Tetsusaiga with him.

When Kagome got to the night when Inuyasha had accused her of trying to kill Kikyou, and how he refused to believe her even after all they had been through, she began crying in earnest. She just knew it was a plot of Naraku's, but he wouldn't listen and he had attacked her and told her to leave before he ended up killing her. She had ran back to their campsite and was trying to tell her three friends she didn't do it, while grabbing her stuff and leaving them all. "Since then, for the past three months I've been traveling on my own, still looking for the jewel shards and trying to hide from Inuyasha and Kikyou. I don't know if they're looking for me and I don't have the courage to face my friends. I don't want them getting hurt either by Inuyasha, and I don't **think **they believe I tried to kill Kikyou. So I've been traveling at night and sleeping during the day. I've also tried to cross rivers as much as possible, as well as use the scent concealing powder, in the hopes Inuyasha wouldn't scent me out with his sensitive hanyou nose. He is part dog." With that Kagome was sobbing her heart out, letting all the grief and loneliness she had not allowed herself to feel for the last three months come out. She realized vaguely that she was clinging to Kouga as if her life depended on it, but right now it felt so good to be comforted.

--

Kouga held her while she cried, still stroking her hair and hugging her tight to him, letting her tears roll down his neck and armour. He thought while holding her of the story she had told him, and realized who it was who had hurt her so badly. He knew his name now. It was Inuyasha, and if possible he hated him even more. For forcing her from her friends and making her travel on her own. She might be a powerful miko and a good fighter, but it was still dangerous for one person to be on their own. She had done it for so long and been so smart about it. He felt both sorrow for what had happened to her and blessed that it had brought her to him, his mate Kagome.

--

Geez, still no bath for Kagome. Don't worry she'll get one!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or set as a fav. story I really appreciate it: starrchick101,Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi,kouga's older woman, shadow-mistress, Safaia Bara, K.S.K.R.S.S.M.I, Mithras151, blanchimont08159, Babaloo, bibliophilegirl25, katiedog13, HentaiVixen, SandraJR, cat copy, yukimora21, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, honeyflower15, noongunfight, Serenity Usagi Tenou, Pointy Objects, goldenlilies, Yami No Rei, sweetmoonfairy, dragonite1393, bankotsus-lover212, Amarathine, dolphinlvr200. Sorry if I left anyone out, I love you guys!


End file.
